


Learning Curve Plus [Podfic]

by caminante



Series: Learning Curve Podfic [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Public Displays of Affection, disaster lesbians IN SPACE, fic based on fic, turned up to 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: Did y'all read and love ForsythiaRising'sLearning Curve? Of course you did. (And if you didn't, trust me, go read it and then come back here. I'll wait. :D) Did you want to read the last scene from Ondine's perspective? I've got you covered.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Learning Curve Podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Learning Curve Plus [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning Curve Plus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339702) by [Fuhadeza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhadeza/pseuds/Fuhadeza). 



> Podficcer’s Notes: I have also podficced Learning Curve by ForsythiaRising, so [check that out first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293794/chapters/66772144). Also, please remember to stop by the original work’s page to give Fuhadeza kudos and/or a comment if you haven’t already. And, of course, if you enjoyed my reading of his work, I also cherish comments and promise to respond to each and every one with far too much enthusiasm.

stream directly  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/learning-cuve-plus/Learning%20Cuve%20Plus%20%28auphonic%29.mp3)


End file.
